


Сеанс рисования

by maily, mingus



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: College, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-22
Updated: 2018-09-22
Packaged: 2019-07-15 14:55:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16065488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maily/pseuds/maily, https://archiveofourown.org/users/mingus/pseuds/mingus
Summary: Уилл снова рисует Майка.





	Сеанс рисования

— Ты уверен? 

— Откуда такая нерешительность? Тебе же нужно практиковаться, разве нет? Ты сам жаловался. Уже неделю жалуешься. Я предлагаю тебе выход — в чем проблема? 

Настойчивый Майк — это что-то новенькое. С таким Майком Уилл еще не сталкивался, и не сказать, что его это не радует, напротив. Просто, ну, как бы сообщить Майку, что он, ну... 

— Что тебя смущает? — в лоб спросил Майк, — Я? 

— Ты, — кивнул Уилл. 

— Ты меня уже рисовал. 

— В классе.

— И дома. 

— Дома-то не с натуры! 

Майк вздохнул.

Посмотрел на Уилла долго и очень, очень терпеливо. Уилл сидел напротив на диване. Майк поерзал на стуле и еще раз многозначительно взглянул Уиллу в лицо, сделав шумный вдох-выдох.

— Ладно, — простонал Уилл, сжав планшет, который устроил на коленях. — Ладно.

— Куда мне посмотреть?

— Куда... захочешь. 

Майк пробежался взглядом по стенам в комнате, усмехнулся, когда заметил наполовину пустую пробковую доску над постелью.

— А рисунки остальные почему убрал?

На доске осталось лишь несколько портретов Майка. А их было куда больше. Намного больше.  
Уилл тихонько заворчал:

— Так у нас точно процесс не пойдет. 

— Ладно, — его же словами ответил Майк и развернулся к Уиллу лицом, вперив взгляд куда-то ему между бровей.

Сглотнув, Уилл нервно потер затылок:

— ... Только не на меня. 

Майк на этих словах фыркнул и закатил глаза, пару секунд Уилл всерьез думал, что он так и останется сидеть, но нет, ура, Майк перевел взгляд в сторону шкафа. Уилл постарался выбросить из головы мысли о том, какие именно неровности на дверце или потеки краски на стене будет разглядывать Майк, и, нервно прокрутив в пальцах карандаш, приступил к работе. 

Нет, ну чего он опять разволновался? Почему? Майк прав — это не первый их сеанс. Уилл уже столько рисовал его, что ему даже снилось это: Майк и пустой светлый класс, а Уилл сидел перед ним, и вместо того, чтобы рисовать, бесконечно затачивал карандаши. 

Ладно, все Уилл понимал. Прекрасно знал, из какой жопы растут ноги у его волнения.  
Рисовать Майка в классе — одно дело. Рисовать Майка дома по памяти — другое. 

А вот рисовать Майка с глазу на глаз, в своем доме, с его не то что позволения — а даже по его инициативе... Это уже нечто третье. Наверное. 

Сейчас узнаем.

Уилл сосредоточился на листе.

Занятия с Майком в качестве модели в колледже временно подошли к концу, Лоуренс пригласил к ним пожилую даму на серию портретов, и Уилл откровенно скучал по Майку. Хотя они, конечно, общались.

Целую неделю.

Несколько сотен сообщений в переписке на фейсбуке. И один раз даже созванивались — Уилл помнил, как сильно у него потели ладони, пока он сжимал телефон. Майк пригласил его прогуляться по парку и потом, возможно, сходить в кино. С парком все получилось хорошо, а вот с кино так и не вышло: Майку позвонил кто-то с работы и он, извинившись, уехал.

Уилл сжал карандаш пальцами и наметил Майка на листе. Тот все еще сосредоточенным взглядом смотрел на шкаф.

Еще Уилл отчаянно не умел флиртовать, а Майк ему нисколько не помогал. Когда он находился рядом с Майком, что-то тревожное (но не в плохом смысле, а в самом хорошем) поднималось внутри тела огромной жаркой волной, что все мысли из головы улетучивались сами собой.  
Стоило наконец поднять руку и прикоснуться грифелем карандаша к бумаге, как стало чуть полегче. Да и Уилл правда уже столько рисовал Майка, поэтому не тормозил на линиях построения, не путался в пропорциях. Замечательное знакомое лицо. Небезразличное лицо. 

Лицо, которое прямо сейчас... 

— Майк, не смотри на меня, я же просил. 

— Извини, — как-то неискренне попросил прощения Майк. Губы у него дрожали — Майк явно пытался не улыбаться, и Уилл вздохнул снова. 

— Если у тебя лицо в улыбке расплывается — не сдерживайся, вперед. Но только если потом сможешь удерживать эту улыбку на лице, ладно? 

— Смогу конечно, ты шутишь что ли? — Майк вопреки ожиданиям не стал улыбаться во все зубы, его лицо приняло скорее шкодное выражение. — С тобой да не смочь, ха. 

— Ты опять смотришь на меня. 

— Что я могу поделать, ты куда интересней, чем шкаф, — но взгляд Майк все же перевел в исходную точку. 

Так и пошло. Уилл рисовал минут пять от силы — и снова ловил взгляд Майка на себе. Более того, в какой-то момент он осознал, что даже уже рисует Майка именно таким. Смотрящим на него.

Вот черт.

С первым наброском, не считая прерываний на смущенные вздохи от взгляда Майка, Уилл разобрался за тридцать пять минут. Второй — угольным карандашом — получился еще быстрее. 

— Давай поменяем позу? — осторожно предложил Уилл.

— Давай, — легко согласился Майк. 

— Можешь развернуть стул спинкой вперед и сесть на него?

Майк послушно поднялся на ноги, загремел стулом и выполнил просьбу Уилла.

— Руки сложить на спинку? — поинтересовался он, отбросив кудри со лба. Уилл на секунду застыл и залип, а потом все же вернул себе самообладание:

— Да, идеально.

Часы над диваном пробили два часа дня. Уилл быстро облизнул губы, решая с чего начать: с карандаша, или же побаловаться акварелью? Свет был подходящим. 

Он все же остановился на карандаше, выбрал помягче, прикусил кончик с обратной стороны — своеобразный ритуал — и начал. 

Уже не скетч, а более детальный рисунок. По крайней мере, планируется — если Майк сможет высидеть, если выдержит. 

Словно прочитав его мысли, Майк вдруг тяжко вздохнул. 

— Что такое? Нужен перерыв? — отозвался Уилл. 

— Нет... я хотел тебя кое о чем попросить. 

— Да? 

— Хочу смотреть на тебя. Пока ты рисуешь. Я знаю, ты не любишь, но я ничего не могу с собой поделать, у меня глазные яблоки блин в глазницах будто бы сами поворачиваются. Черт, в голове это конечно звучало лучше, чем вслух, но зато я честен с тобой?

Губы Уилла сами собой сложились в удивленную «О». От привычки Майка настолько прямо и честно проговаривать все вслух он покраснел. К щекам резко прилила кровь, и лицо запылало. Уилл молча уставился на начатый рисунок. Ну вот что ему ответить?

Сердце заполошно билось в груди. Дыхание участилось. Захотелось глотка холодной воды.

— Я... — прохрипел Уилл. 

Майк все это время наблюдал за ним, не моргая.

— Давай сделаем перерыв? Хочешь кофе? Чаю? — промямлил Уилл, сдуваясь, будто шарик. 

Смущение победило. Был бы Уилл увереннее в себе и наглее, то ответил бы Майку, что он может смотреть на него, сколько хочет, но Уилл не выдержал борьбы с самим собой.

— Хочу, — кивнул Майк. А взгляда так и не отвел, хотя Уилл даже уже карандаш в сторону отложил.  
— Хочешь кофе или чаю? — повторил Уилл, ожидая уточнений.

— Хочу. 

Уилл посмотрел Майку в глаза. 

— Ты мне сейчас совсем не помогаешь, ты же понимаешь это? — Уилл с трудом разлепил губы, прежде чем выдавить из себя эту фразу. 

— Конечно. В этом весь смысл, — скажи это Майк с улыбкой, было бы не так... страшно? Волнительно? Сложно?

Но Майк больше не улыбался. Как Уилл выпустил из пальцев карандаш — улыбка и исчезла.

— Да ладно, — после тяжелой паузы пропыхтел Майк уже весело, поднимаясь со стула. — Я шучу. Что будешь сам.

— Заварю нам чаю.

Уилл отложил планшет и карандаши и на нетвердых ногах протопал до кухни. Руки не слушались, пока он доставал пакеты с листовым чаем разного сорта: мама отправила ему целую коробку, один для крепкого и спокойного сна, другой просто вкусный, третий на травах, и еще много, много всякого. Уилл схватился за успокаивающий чай, будто тот мог реально помочь ему. Неуклюже включил чайник. Засыпал листья в заварник. Уилл не оборачивался. Он прекрасно чувствовал взгляд Майка спиной.

Что делал Майк?

Флиртовал? 

Издевался?

Все вместе? 

Уилл хотел бы протяжно застонать в голос от путаницы в голове, но тогда Майк услышит. Чайник шумно кипел, разбавляя тишину комнаты, и Уилл немного расслабился.

Ладно. Хорошо. Они выпьют чаю. Он нарисует еще несколько портретов. Один подарит Майку. А может, и два. В зависимости оттого, сколько успеет сделать за сегодня.

Все будет хорошо.

Потом Уилл предложит проводить его до остановки. Возможно, они договорятся погулять на неделе, и к тому дню Уилл точно приведет чувства в порядок: он будет готов к взглядам Майка, будет готов к его прямым фразам, будет готов к его честности. 

К чему Уилл точно не был готов не то что на неделе, а прямо сейчас, так это к тому, что Майк, не дождавшись даже щелчка кнопки закипевшего чайника, подойдет к нему со спины практически вплотную.  
Хорошо, наверное, что Уилл в итоге даже не успел разлить кипяток по кружкам. Очень даже хорошо. Меньше вероятностей ошпариться, обжечься. Ему и так уже, мягко говоря, жарковато. 

Майк не прикасался к нему сразу, нет. Стоял максимально близко, не прижимаясь. Близко настолько, чтобы Уилл чувствовал идущее от его тела тепло. Волоски на руках Уилла встали дыбом. Очень хотелось сглотнуть скопившуюся слюну, но Уилл по-глупому боялся, что звук выйдет по-киношному гулким, заметным.

Майк ничего не говорил. Уилл лишь ощущал мягкое дыхание, задевающее шею. Пальцы судорожно сжали ручки кружек. Уилл не знал, что делать. 

Они с Майком застыли возле столешницы, разделяемые лишь несколькими сантиметрами, и не шевелились. Казалось, будто Майк ждал от Уилла каких-то действий, но Уилл ждал действий от самого Майка.  
Тело прошило дрожью.

Уилл пошевелился на пробу, слегка ослабил стойку: попробовал расслабить плечи и толкнул чашки подальше от края. Они с глухим шорохом проехались по дереву столешницы. Уилл не мог видеть Майка всего, но буквально физически чувствовал, как тот напряжен, будто бы перед прыжком.

Которого все не было и не было.

И Уилл, даже забыв мысленно в качестве так называемого напутствия обругать себя рохлей и мямлей, вдохнул чуть больше воздуха и сделал едва уловимое движение корпусом назад.

Этого хватило — настолько близко к нему Майк был.

Почувствовав тяжесть на талии, Уилл вздрогнул. Руки Майка были очень горячие, это отлично ощущалось даже через толстовку. Майк уверенно приник к нему сзади еще плотнее, сжал пальцы, сминая ткань, и Уилл забыл, как дышать.

Тело Майка сзади посылало огненные импульсы, которые расходились под кожей и продолжали свой путь дальше по внутренностям Уилла. Он задрожал, губы стянуло, в горле вмиг пересохло; наконец-то сглотнул слюну и тут же шумно выдохнул. Уилл ощутил на своей шее горячее дыхание — но без прикосновения. Майк обнимал его через плотную ткань толстовки, а Уиллу хотелось настоящих прикосновений, кожа к коже, и поэтому он сам чуть откинул голову назад — осторожно, стараясь не ударить Майка по носу; как раз настолько, чтобы почувствовать прикосновение мягких губ. 

Это послужило своего рода зеленым светом для Майка — он притянул к себе Уилла еще плотнее, хотя, казалось бы, ну куда еще-то, и уже совершенно точно, стопроцентно поцеловал его в шею, чуть ниже линии роста волос, мягкий влажный поцелуй, а следом за ним — еще один. И еще. Чуть ниже, ниже, к плечу.

Ворот толстовки Уилла медленно поехал в сторону: Майк осторожно сдвинул ее, открывая доступ к коже, и стал пробираться губами все дальше. Горячими, влажными губами, которые вызывали у Уилла сладкую дрожь вперемешку со странной тяжестью внизу живота. Он не шевелился, позволяя Майку делать, что хочет.

Смущение внутри сплелось с возбуждением, с волнением, со страхом — со всем вместе. Уилл чертовски хотел, чтобы Майк зашел дальше; и также сильно боялся этого дальше. 

Руки Майка пропали с пояса, но ненадолго — он вернул их на прежнее место, предварительно подняв край толстовки и запустив ладони под нее и под футболку. Еще один поцелуй в плечо, одновременно с которым руки Майка двинулись ниже, пальцами под край джинсов, под резинку белья. Уилл замер на вдохе. 

— Ты не молчи, если что-то не так, — очень тихо, но отчетливо сказал Майк. 

Уилл кивнул и медленно выдохнул. И поднял руки, закидывая их назад и притягивая Майка за голову обратно к своей шее.

Уилл целиком расслабился, отбрасывая сомнения, и приятные волны одна за другой накрывали его с макушки до пят — хотелось жмуриться от удовольствия, подставляться под руки Майка, ощущать его всем своим телом.

Майк медленно и очень ласково провел пальцами по кромке трусов, чуть проскользнул кончиками внутрь, а потом переместил ладони выше — огладил поясницу Уилла, низ живота, задевая подушечками пальцев дорожку жестких волосков. Тепло прикосновений окутало Уилла, как пуховое одеяло, ему стало жарко. Дышал он прерывисто и жадно, приоткрыв рот, и представлял лицо Майка сейчас — сосредоточенное и, возможно, с закрытыми глазами. Возможно, Майк облизывал и кусал себе губы, а затем снова касался ими шеи Уилла. 

Уилл, как мог, развернул ладонь, касаясь пышных кудрей Майка. Тот горячо выдохнул ему в затылок, а потом руки Майка на теле Уилла резко поползли вверх, собирая в гармошку всю одежду.

— Ты уже видел меня почти голым, а я тебя нет,— прошептал Майк низко ему на ухо. — Нечестно.  
Уилл почувствовал, как покраснел — горячо и сильно, и не только лицом, жар расползся по плечам, груди и спине. 

Никакого одеяла, под которым можно будет спрятаться. Майк прав, в конце концов. И Уилл поднял руки, будто бы сдаваясь — и вместе с тем позволяя снять с себя всю одежду выше пояса разом. Волосы наэлектризовались, и Майк, отложив шмотки в сторону, на столешницу куда-то ближе к отставленным чашкам, провел рукой по волосам Уилла, прежде чем положить ладони ему на плечи, спуститься по рукам до запястий, чуть сжать их, а потом снова вернуть руки Уиллу на живот.

Стоя рядом с Майком наполовину раздетым, Уилл поначалу ощутил себя до безумия уязвленным, но Майк тут же прижался к нему и окружил крепкими объятиями. Он неспешно вылизывал шею Уилла, оставляя на коже мокрые следы, потом коротко дул на них, вызывая мурашки, а затем снова накрывал горячими губами. Руки же его сначала не двигались с места и тяжело и приятно лежали на животе Уилла. Он смотрел на них сверху вниз, почти не дыша. Майк провел одной ладонью вверх — дотронулся до соска и покружил пальцем вокруг, легко и слегка щекотно. 

Уилл не выдержал. Он накрыл руку Майка своей и сжал его запястье, смущенно бормоча:

— Я хочу, — он сглотнул. — Хочу видеть тебя. 

Майк не стал отвечать, по крайней мере — не словами. Но он точно его услышал, потому что, напоследок огладив низ живота Уилла, он развернул его к себе лицом, взяв Уилла за плечи.  
На самом деле, Уиллу это не особо помогло — Майк был близко, так близко, вплотную к нему, даже черты лица его чуть расплывались, а окинуть взглядом его всего Уилл не мог. Слишком тесно. Уилла разрывало от противоречивых желаний: хотелось Майка и отстранить немного, чтобы полюбоваться всласть, и наоборот — прижаться, чуть ли ни врасти в него. Глаза Майка были широко раскрыты, зрачки — возбужденно расширены, приоткрытый и ярко-красный рот блестел от слюны. 

Отлично, то, что Уиллу и нужно. Он подался вперед, успев заметить, как Майк прикрыл глаза.  
На какую-то секунду Уилл растерялся, когда губами прижался ко рту Майка, но затем он будто уже знал, что делать: смело и быстро облизнул его губы, языком толкнулся внутрь — тепло, влажно и хорошо. Майк был вкусным и податливым, Уилл целовал его на удивление для себя самого пылко и жадно; хватка Майка на его талии ослабела, он навалился на Уилла, вжимая того спиной в столешницу и тихо, прерывисто простонал ему в рот.

Этим стоном Уилла прошило, он с выдохом прижался пахом к паху Майка — и не сказать, что это принесло облегчение, все стало куда ярче и сильнее, и одежда ощущалась все враждебней. Пришлось оторваться от Майка (взгляд у того был совершенно поплывший, мутный, пьяный — и Уилл справедливо подозревал, что сам выглядит ничуть не лучше), иначе никак не получилось бы неожиданно для самого себя ловко подцепить пуговицу штанов Майка и осторожно расстегнуть молнию.

Дрожащими пальцами Уилл расстегнул на нем штаны, а потом понял: Майк был все еще в свитере. Уверенно Уилл принялся раздевать его: Майк послушно вскинул руки вверх, позволяя Уиллу стащить с себя одежду. 

На его теле — таком знакомом глазу и таком незнакомом на ощупь — было много родинок. Уилл сосредоточился на бледной коже, на светло-голубых венах, что таились под ней, на ключицах и сосках — Майк покрылся мурашками, и Уилл видел, как волоски встали дыбом, и соски затвердели.

Прямо перед его лицом. 

Не думая, Уилл нагнулся и лизнул сначала один, правый, а затем — второй. Майк вяло мотнул головой, смотря на него сверху вниз.

Уиллу одновременно и хотелось — и в то же время было страшно спуститься ниже. Наверняка сделать то было куда проще, чем думать об этом, но пока что Уилл не был готов. Хотя за короткий срок в пару секунд он успел так ярко вообразить себе, как опускается ниже, что почувствовал фантомный холод половиц коленями. 

Уилл вдруг остро прочувствовал поясницей край стола и запоздало понял, что Майк успел незаметно прижать его. 

— Сядь, — попросил Майк тихо. Уилл немного тормозил с реакциями, потому что слишком был увлечен разглядыванием его тела, и Майк повторил ставшим чуть хриплым голосом: 

— Сядь на стол. Если он, конечно, не сломается, — добавил он с некоторым сомнением, но Уилл уже, опершись руками, быстрым движением очутился задницей на столешнице. Майк встал между его разведенных в стороны коленей.

Столешница даже не скрипнула. Не издала ни звука. Лишь чашки неуклюже покатились в разные стороны, обдавая комнату пронзительным звоном, Уилл поморщился, но Майк не позволил ему уйти в это неприятное ощущение. Он увлеченно втянул Уилла в страстный поцелуй: они судорожно хватались друг за друга, срывались и тяжело дышали; дыхания сплелись, смешались, Уилл то ли всхлипывал, то ли тонко стонал — не разобрать. 

Он ощущал себя податливой мокрой глиной, а Майк рядом — словно умелый скульптор, касался его пальцами, мял его, грея в своих ладонях, трогал бедра, талию и плечи. Сначала хаотично, а затем — более осознанно. Уилл почувствовал давление у ширинки, через мгновение оно отступило, сменяясь чувством свободы: Майк расстегнул его джинсы. 

За что Уилл был благодарен Майку — тот умудрялся и не спешить, и не тормозить события одновременно. Не то чтобы у Уилла было особо много опыта…И все же быть ведомым Майком чувствовалось очень приятно. Комфортно. Уилл не испытывал никакого страха — лишь легкое, дразнящее его жадное нетерпение. Он прогнулся, подначивая Майка поскорее его потрогать. На трусах от сильного возбуждения уже начало проступать мокрое пятно, и Уилл тихо выдохнул через нос, когда Майк приспустил с него белье.

Одной рукой Уилл держал Майка за плечо, а другой — нервно сжимал край столешницы. Майк взглянул на него серьезно и тяжело, глаза его были почти черными; на лбу выступили капли пота. Уилл пригляделся и заметил, что Майк мелко дрожал.

Ох.

Член давно стоял, головка блестела от смазки. Майк мягко коснулся основания, пальцами задевая мошонку и не сводя при этом внимательного взгляда с глаз Уилла.

Уилл засмущался еще сильнее. Пальцы Майка поползли вверх по стволу, вызывая слегка болезненные спазмы в животе Уилла. Он откинулся назад, упершись руками в столешницу. Так Майка было видно гораздо лучше. Смотреть на то, как ходит его потемневший от прилившей крови и блестящий от смазки член в тонких пальцах Майка — это тоже требовало дополнительной точки опоры за спиной и лучшего угла обзора. 

Майк вдруг наклонился, и Уилл замер. Но его то ли опасения, то ли надежды оправдались лишь отчасти: Майк, склонившись совсем близко над головкой его члена, приоткрыл рот, и Уилл будто бы в замедленной съемке смотрел, как от красных губ отрывается тонкая нить прозрачной слюны. Она мокро опустилась на головку и медленно начала стекать вниз. Уилл оцепенел.

Во рту пересохло. Он как завороженный смотрел на руку Майка, что прошлась от головки к стволу и обратно, размазав слюну. Майк поднял голову, взглянув в лицо Уиллу, и на его щеках загорелся румянец.

Сжав кулак, Майк ритмично задвигал им по члену. Жар, глубокий и сильный, поднимался от этих движений. Уилл чуть выгнул спину. Задышал часто-часто. Сердце вот-вот грозилось выпрыгнуть из груди. Майк менял темп: движения вверх-вниз были сначала резковаты, затем стали нежнее и ласковее; пальцами свободной руки он осторожно мял яички — чуть сжимал и гладил, от чего все его движения ощущались глубже и дольше. 

— О боже, — хрипло выдал Уилл, забывшись, и запрокинул голову назад. 

Майк слегка сжал пальцы под головкой, медленно повел к основанию — и в обратном порядке, и еще раз. На четвертый заход Уилл судорожно и шумно втянул воздух носом, не переставая смотреть на Майка, что стоял с чуть приоткрытым ртом, губы влажные и алые, глаза шалые, на скулах пятна лихорадочного румянца. Майк поднял глаза и встретился ими с Уиллом ровно в тот момент, когда Уилл, сдавшись, отпустил себя и стал кончать.

Оргазм вытягивал из него приглушенные стоны и вытягивал все силы — так он себя ощущал. Одна за другой волны жара шли, не перерываясь, накрывая с головой и заставляя тело выгибаться. Уилл выдержал взгляд Майк несколько чертовски длинных секунд, а затем сдался — и зажмурился, сосредотачиваясь на ощущениях. Самое потрясающее и мучительно сладкое — Майк не переставал двигать рукой, замедлил темп, не останавливался, выжимая до упора. Остановившись же, просто оставил испачканную спермой ладонь на члене Уилла, не шевеля ею. 

Уилл с трудом выпрямился, но не сразу рискнул открыть глаза. Когда все же сделал это — увидел, насколько тяжело Майку. Как часто он дышал, как сильно кусал губы. Запоздало до Уилла дошло, что тому тоже... нелегко.

Все тело гудело от приятной усталости. Уилл вдохнул полной грудью и подался вперед, ближе к Майку, и, требовательно положив ладонь ему на затылок, притянул к себе. Майк дрожал, он мгновенно ответил на все ласки: Уилл нежно поцеловал его в искусанные губы, облизал рот, толкнулся языком вперед, встречая чужой такой же горячий и мокрый язык. Они сплелись в диком поцелуе, который словно давал новые силы. Уилл уверенно положил свободную ладонь Майку на пах. Из-за расстегнутой ширинки было видно белье, слегка натянутое из-за возбужденного члена. Уилл тяжело сглотнул.

Как бы ни хотелось ему вернуть Майку испытанное им самим удовольствие сторицей, Уиллу пока не хватало ни опыта, ни, самое главное, смелости для того, чтобы исполнить то, о чем он думал, прямо сейчас. Ничего. Еще успеет — Уилл чувствовал удивительную уверенность в этом. 

А пока что он, снова коротко и глубоко поцеловав Майка, рукой аккуратно опустил резинку его белья вниз и сразу же накрыл мокрый и горячий член ладонью, отчего Майк низко заныл ему в рот.

Уилл сжал кулак сильнее. Размазывая смазку по стволу, сдвинул крайнюю плоть, оголяя головку, чуть сжал ее и задвигал рукой, ища подходящий темп. Майк увернулся и вжался лицом ему в шею, влажно дыша на кожу. Чужое удовольствие — одуряюще близкое, зависящее от Уилла — было намного круче собственного. Уилл восхищенно прислушивался к тихим стонам Майка, к его сбитому дыханию и судорожным вдохам и выдохам, когда Уилл делал особенно... хорошо. Майк прикусил кожу на его шее и второй рукой резко дернул Уилла за плечо. Он понял: оргазм почти накрыл Майка.

Они шумно дышали в унисон, спина вспотела, рука немного устала, но Уилл не сбавлял скорости — двигая ритмично кулаком по члену, Уилл вдыхал запах Майка: свежий пот, нотка горьковатого одеколона, густой запах спермы — его собственной. Уиллу захотелось лизнуть голое плечо Майка, и он поддался внезапному порыву.

Чем повел Майка к черте. Уилл услышал тихий и низкий стон в собственную шею, почувствовал, как на руку спустя мгновение выплеснулось теплое. Рука Майка больше не тянула его за плечо, она обессилено повисла. Уиллу не хотелось даже шевелиться и тревожить Майка, но тот сам поднял голову... чтобы практически сразу же вернуть ее к плечу Уилла для поцелуя в соленую от пота кожу.

— Черт, — прохрипел Майк задушено. 

— Ага, — выдохнул в ответ Уилл. Он восторженно наблюдал за Майком.

Они лениво отлепились друг от друга. Вспотевшие, растрепанные, с испачканными спермой ладонями. Уилл тупо уставился на их руки и затем слегка нервно хихикнул. Майк понял его и весело улыбнулся в ответ, тоже взглянув вниз. В комнате вдруг стало... очень тихо. Тишина навалилась сверху, сдавила голову, и Уиллу срочно нужно было избавиться от нее. 

— Я... я и не думал, что все будет так хорошо, — тихо проговорил он, смущенно пялясь Майку в лицо.  
Майк улыбнулся мягко и вместе с тем слегка хитро и обещающе: 

— Будет еще лучше. 

Уилл не думал, что у его организма остались ресурсы на второй заход, но все же умудрился покраснеть опять. Он не стал отвечать — за ответ вполне сошло то, как он снова потянулся целовать Майка. Очень странный поцелуй — уже не как затравка, не как обещание большего, а как... благодарность? Да, наверное. 

Спрашивать о том, какие у Майка дальнейшие планы касательно этого же дня, Уилл боялся. Вдруг это будет воспринято слишком навязчиво? 

Но умный Майк, словно прочитав его мысли, спросил сам: 

— Не хочу показаться наглым, но мне слишком хорошо, чтобы надевать трусы и сваливать отсюда.

— Трусы все же лучше надеть, прохладно. А сваливать — вовсе даже не обязательно, — тихо ответил Уилл.

Майк склонил голову набок, кивнул, и Уилла прошило — какой же он был красивый. Линия подбородка, эти веснушки на носу и щеках, кудри, что почти закрывали брови, густые ресницы... Особенно красивым Майк ощущался и выглядел в момент пика: когда рот его был приоткрыт и маняще блестел слюной. И все это — для Уилла и из-за Уилла.

Уилл бы хотел зарисовать эту особенную эмоцию Майка. Сохранить себе изображение, отпечатать его не только в голове, но и на бумаге. От представления, как будет проходить процесс рисования, что-то горячо кольнуло живот. Уилл выпрямился.

— Чаю? — со смешком спросил Майк.

— Точно. Да, конечно, — выдохнул Уилл, возвращаясь в реальность.

С чаем вышла заминка — хватать испачканными руками заварник ой как не хотелось, Уилл протянул Майку рулон бумажных полотенец, а после они по очереди, со смешками, курсировали в ванную отмываться, но все эти неловкие моменты абсолютно того стоили. И чай был замечательным. И Майк никуда не ушел.


End file.
